forbidden
by ralips
Summary: este fic va a estar basado en la relacion de Aria y Ezra de PLL y bueno que... no se me da muy bien hacer resumenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic va a estar basado en la historia de amor de Aria y Ezra de Pretty Little Liars, pero con Castle y Beckett. Dejarme reviews y decirme que os parece y si queréis que continúe.**

Estábamos ya en la segunda semana de septiembre y en unos días iba a empezar el curso. Acababa de volver de pasar un año en Toronto con mis padres, por su trabajo. Ya había pasado un año desde que deje mi vida en Rivertown (un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de New York) para irme a Toronto. La verdad es que necesitaba desconectar, después de la desaparición de Michael, mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Me vino muy bien en su momento, pero ahora necesitaba estar con mis amigos, sobre todo a Madison, mi mejor amiga, que se volvería loca al saber que he vuelto.

Empecé a decorar mi vieja habitación a mi gusto, un poster de los Ramones por aquí, un poster de los Rolling Stones por allá, colocar todos mis CD's en la estantería… Unas horas más tarde termine de decorar mi habitación y solo me faltaba guardar toda mi ropa en el diminuto armario, eso iba a ser un reto para mí, así que llame a mi madre que era una experta en eso, en encontrar sitio donde no lo había. Al principio ayudaba a mi madre, pero luego me canse y deje que lo guardara todo ella sola, mientras que mis padres terminaban de ordenar la casa yo fui a buscar a Madison, que vivía dos casas más a la izquierda de la mía.

Llegue a su puerta y toqué el timbre, pero nadie lo oyó, seguro que ahora estarían todos bañándose en la piscina, no me extrañaría nada con el calor que hacía, volví a llamar para ver si esta vez me habría alguien, y así fue, me abrió Madison y casi me mata del abrazo y los gritos que pego al verme.

-¡O DIOS BECK-S ESTAS AQUÍ! ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Ayer por la tarde.

-Cuanto te he echado de menos.

-Si te cuento lo que te he echado de menos yo.

-Joder, me alegro de verte.

-Yo a ti también.

-Hey madi, ¿vamos al bar de la plaza del pueblo?

-Vale, ven sube, voy a cambiarme.

-¿Que me pongo?

-Que tal esa camiseta blanca y esos vaqueros cortos de ahí

-Genial. ¿Qué tal todo por Canadá?

-Pues bastante bien, ¿Y por aquí?

-Va bien pero desde que te fuiste nada es lo mismo, todo ha cambiado, la gente ha cambiado.

-Camarero, dos limonadas.

-Marchando

-Vale gracias.

-Aquí tienen

-Cuéntame madi con quien has salido este último año

-Con nadie importante, solo con Tom.

-TOM ¿El hermano mayor de Ali?

-Si

-¿Ese que esta tan bueno?

-Si

-Joder que suerte

-Ya pero rompimos, porque a él le gustaba otra.

-Jo, lo siento por ti.

-Bah da igual. Y tú, ¿con quién has estado saliendo?

-Tampoco he salido con muchos chicos, solo con uno rubio de ojos azules que era un arrogante, un francés, un bajista de un grupo, el batería del mismo grupo y un gilipollas.

-¿Pocos? Joder si yo no salgo con 5 chicos ni en dos años.

-Ya pero es que tus relaciones duran, no como las mías.

-Bueno ya verás cómo encuentras a alguien.

-Si ya seguro…

-Oye Beck-s me tengo que ir, me reclaman en casa.

-Okey, te llamo luego

Decidí quedarme un rato más, estaba yo sola hasta que entro él, un hombre alto, joven ojos azules, pelo marrón, dios estaba buenísimo, y se sentó a mi lado en la barra.

-Hola, soy Rick ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Kate, encantada

-Lo mismo digo Kate. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

-No-dije yo sonrojándome.

Estuvimos conociéndonos un rato, hasta que al final surgió, lo que tenía que surgir. Fuimos hacia el baño mientras nos besábamos, no podíamos parar, nuestros labios eran como drogas para nosotros y no habíamos vuelto adictos en unos solos segundos, entramos en el baño y cerramos la puerta con pestillo, me estampo contra la puerta del baño mientras me quitaba la camiseta dejándome con el sujetador, mientras que me quitaba la camiseta, yo empecé a desabrocharle su camisa y cuando al fin la desabroche al completo la tire por ahí, el me cogió y me subió a la encimera de los lavabos, me empezó a quitar la mini falda y yo a desabrocharle los pantalones, cuando se los quite paso lo peor que podría haber pasado en ese momento. Sonó mi móvil y tuve que cogerlo era mi madre preguntándome donde estaba, que estaba preocupada y que tenía que volver a casa. Yo no quería irme, quería terminar lo que había empezado pero si no volvía a casa ya me metería en una buena. Me guarde el número de teléfono de Rick en mi móvil para llamarle en cuanto volviese a casa para quedar un día y terminar lo que habíamos dejado a medias. Me vestí corriendo y me fui lo más rápido posible a casa, no me dio tiempo ni a arreglarme el pelo, seguro que iba horrible.

Eran las 14:15 y llegaba un poco tarde para comer, y mis padres me esperaban un poco mosqueados en casa.

-Katherine Beckett, ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas y porque traes esas pintas?

-Estaba con madison.

-¿Y porque estas tan despeinada y con el pintalabios tan corrido?

-mmm… pues…

-La comida esta lista

Buff salvada por la campana-pensé yo, si no llega a ser por mi madre ahora estaría castigada, aunque seguro que eso no habría acabado allí.

-Subí a mi baño a arreglarme un poco y volví a bajar a comer, mi madre había hecho macarrones, me encantaba ese plato. Terminé de comer y me fui corriendo a mi habitación para que no me pudieran decir nada.

-Hola Rick, soy Kate, ¿Quedamos mañana por la tarde?

-Vale. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine de la ciudad?

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana bye.

-Que duermas bien.

* * *

Hoy empezaban las clases y la verdad es que no me apetecía nada levantarme a las 6 de la mañana.

Terminé saliendo de la cama después de que mi madre me gritase un par de veces y fui abajo a desayunar, tome unos cereales y luego me fui a dar una ducha, había quedado con madison a las 7:30 para ir a clase, y no sé si me daría tiempo, eran casi las 7 y aun me faltaba vestirme, maquillarme y peinarme. No sabía que ponerme, estaba dudando entre un vestido o una mini falda, termine optando por la minifalda, me vestí y luego me peine, me hice una trenza a un lado medio despeinada, y luego me maquille. Termine de arreglarme y sonó el timbre, baje corriendo, me despedí de mis padres y luego me fui con Madison.

Estuvimos todo el camino hablando y yo le conté lo del chico que conocí ayer, llegamos a clase y ella seguía haciéndome preguntas, no sabía que responderle, ya que le conocí hace menos de un día.

Sonó el timbre y entramos a clase, nos sentamos en la última fila para poder seguir hablando y mandar mensajitos por el móvil. A los minutos de sentarnos, entro el profesor y dios no me lo podía creer, ¡Era él! Sabía que sería más mayor que yo, ¿pero tanto? Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hablar con él, teníamos que romper, pero ya era muy tarde, me había enamorado de él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo, no es que sea bueno, pero espero que os guste.**

Me pase toda la clase sin decir nada, necesitaba pensar. No quería romper con él, pero tampoco quería meterme en un lio. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me quede después de que terminara la clase para hablar con él y aclararlo todo.

-Rick. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras mi profesor?

-¿Cómo te lo iba a decir, si me dijiste que ibas a la universidad?

-No, no, no. Yo te dije que quería ir a la universidad.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Yo te quiero, pero si no rompemos y se enteran de lo nuestro…

-…Te entiendo… Pero no se van a enterar, llevaremos esto en secreto.

-Pero…

-No, Kate no hay peros, nadie se tiene porque enterar. Nosotros nos queremos y nada ni nadie nos impedirá estar juntos. El amor lo vence todo.

Después de hablar con Rick fui al baño a arreglarme un poco con Madison antes de ir a la próxima clase.

-Madison, ¿si te cuento una cosa me prometerás que no se lo contaras a nadie?

-Lo prometo. A parte recuerda que yo sé todos tus secretos.

-Vale, vale, pero esto, no puede salir de aquí.

-Okey

-Sabes, quien es el nuevo profesor de lengua, ¿no?

-Si claro, ese que es tan joven y esta tan bueno, ¿por?

-Pues resulta que cuando te fuiste del bar, digamos que apareció él, y bueno surgió algo y ahora estamos saliendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas de coña, no?

-No, no me estoy quedando contigo.

-Es increíble, vaya novio más guapo que te has buscado, eh

-Madison, tengo un problema, si alguien se entera de lo nuestro, él podría ir a la cárcel, así que mantén la boca cerrada, ¿ok?

-Okey. Pero que bonita historia de amor, tipo Romeo y Julieta, pero sin las muertes claro, un amor prohibido, que al final podrá con todo.

-Madi, creo que estás viendo demasiadas películas de amor, ¿no crees?

-No.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a matemáticas.

-Y yo ha física, hablamos.

-Okey.

* * *

Entre en la clase y me senté al final con uno, la verdad, es que ni sabía como se llamaba. Cogí el móvil y me puse a hablar con Madison, a ninguna de las dos nos interesaba nuestras clases, así que nos teníamos que entretener de alguna manera, no paraba de preguntarme de cómo era Rick, que amiga más cotilla tenía y esperaba que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-Srta Beckett ¿me puedes decir de que estábamos hablando?

-¿Qué?

-Deje el móvil y cámbiese de sitio, le quiero aquí, en primera fila.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahí atrás no estas atendiendo, porque estas mandando mensajitos, así que deje el móvil y siéntese aquí.

-¿Y si no quiero?-la verdad es que no quería irme a primera fila, pero tampoco quería llevarme una conducta contraria.

-Deme su móvil, se lo devolveré después de clase, y váyase fuera de clase.

Salí de aquella sala y me fui al pasillo a dar una vuelta, que manía me habría cogido el profesor para tirarme de clase.

* * *

Terminó la hora y sonó el timbre, yo entre a la clase a por mis cosas, cuando me llamó el profesor, para devolverme el móvil. Me echo el típico sermón de que me tenía que esforzar más y atender en clase, que yo era muy lista y que podía sacar sobresalientes. Dios como odiaba esa charla, todos los profesores igual, menos él. Acababa de empezar el curso y no me dejaban en paz, ¿me querían amagar la existencia o qué?

* * *

Me pare enfrente de Madison, que estaba en su taquilla.

-Madi, ¿te apetece venir al centro comercial ahora?

-¿Ahora? ¿Pretendes hacer pellas?

-Sip

-Me apunto, ¿llevas dinero?

-Llevo solo 20$ ¿y tú?

-Yo tengo 15$

-Bueno para comprarnos algo vale y si no, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Perfect

* * *

Llegamos al centro comercial y entramos a una tienda que nos encantaba, nos compramos un par de cosas, pero luego, no teníamos para más así que digamos que cogimos prestado un par de camisetas, unas gafas y un pañuelo. Cuando salimos de la tienda ya eran las 15:00 la hora en la que supuestamente, salíamos del instituto.

Madison se vino a mi casa a pasar el día, comimos y luego subimos a mi cuarto, estuvimos hablando un buen rato, hasta que me llego un mensaje de Rick

Rick: Nos vemos en mi casa a las 19:00

* * *

Madi se fue a eso de las 17:45 y yo me fui a arreglar, tardaba como 15 minutos en llegar a casa de Rick así que me daba tiempo. Sin darme cuenta se hicieron las 18:40 y cogí las llaves del coche y mi bolso corriendo, baje a toda prisa, pero mis padres me pararon.

-¿A dónde vas Katie?

-Voy al cine con madison y unos amigos

-Vale, pero no vuelvas muy tarde, como mucho a la 1 que mañana tienes clase.

-Okey.

Llegue al portal del apartamento de Rick y llame al timbre, el me abrió y yo subí. Tenía un pequeño apartamento en el que la cocina, el salón y la cama estaban en la misma sala, el baño que la puerta estaba junto a la cama, también era muy pequeño, la casa era muy pequeña pero bastante acogedora. Me senté junto a él en el sofá y hablamos un rato hasta que se hizo la hora de ir al cine.

-Vamos Kate, tenemos que salir ya, que si no, no llegaremos a ver la película.

-¿Tenemos que irnos? Es que había pensado que podríamos hacer una cosa más divertida en tu casa.- le dije yo poniendo voz sensual.

-Bueno si insistes.

Él se acercó más a mí y me empezó a besar, mientras me desabrochaba la camisa, yo lo separe un poco de mí porque necesitaba coger aire pero enseguida lo volví a pegar contra mí, le empecé a quitar la camiseta, dejando ver sus músculos, que estaban bien definidos. Me cogió en brazos y me tumbó sobre la cama, quitándome la ropa.

-¿Estas bien Kate?

-Sí, si sigue

-Si quieres no lo hacemos.

-Que sí tranquilo, que sí que quiero


	3. Chapter 3

**Otro capitulo, no es muy largo ni muy bueno pero aquí os lo dejo. Espero que os guste y no os olvideis de poner un review.**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en su cama, el sol entraba por la ventana, dándome de pleno en la cara. Aún no me lo podía creer, lo había hecho, y había sido increíble, la mejor noche de mi vida. Cuando mi mente volvió en sí, me acorde de mis padres. Mierda mis padres estarán super preocupados por mi, bueno a lo mejor aún no se han levantado son las… 7 de la mañana. Me vestí corriendo y cuando iba a salir por la puerta de la habitación me choque con Rick, que lo único que llevaba eran unos calzoncillos.

-Lo siento luego te llamo y te lo explico todo.

* * *

Salí de su apartamento super desastrada, y decidí llamar a Madison.

-Madi, tengo un problema, necesito ir a tu casa.

-Okey, vale.

-Pero prepara la escalera de la ventana.

-Vaaale.- me dijo ella medio dormida.

* * *

Llegué a su casa y subí corriendo. Me la encontré tirada en su cama medio dormida, con una cara impresionante, me entraron ganas de reirme y no parar, pero no tenía tiempo.

-Madi, Madi despierta.

-5minutos más mami.

-Madi, enserio despierta.- le dije yo, agitándola.

-Joder vale, vale para ya…

-Madi, necesito, si alguien pregunta donde pase la noche, la pase contigo, ¿vale?

-vaaale, ¿para eso me has despertado?

-No, necesito que me dejes ropa limpia y que me duche.

-Pos ahí tienes mi baño y allí mi armario, diviértete, me vuelvo a la cama.

-Vale, gracias, te debo una.

Antes de arreglarme, llamé a mis padres, para decirles que estaba bien y que había pasado la noche en casa de madison, me echaron una buena bronca, pero no tan grande como la que yo me esperaba, cuando terminaron de darme la charla me metí en la ducha y me duche lo más rápido posible, me lave el pelo y me puse el champú de fresas, que siempre usa Madison, y que huele tan bien. Salí de la ducha y cogí ropa limpia del armario de Madison, me sequé y me vestí. Cundo terminé de vestirme se despertó Madison, menos mal que hoy entrabamos a clase a las 10:00 a.m porque si no, no llegábamos. Ella se fue a la ducha y yo me fui al tocador a peinarme y a maquillarme. Bajamos a desayunar, y tomamos cereales con leche. Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a clase, el día se me pasó bastante rápido, ya que me quedaba embobada cuando veía a Rick dar clase o pasar por los pasillos.

* * *

Acabó el insti y me fui directa a casa, estaba muy cansada y me dolía todo. Cuando llegué a casa no había nadie, supongo que mis padres estarían trabajando, subí a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama a dormir un rato.

* * *

A eso de las 17:15 llego mi madre a casa llamándome.

-Kate hija ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí mama, en mi cuarto.

-Hija, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara

-Es que me encuentro un poco mal, no he dormido mucho esta noche.

-Quédate en la cama y no te muevas, voy a por el termómetro.

-Vale.

-Toma, póntelo, cuando pite, me llamas.

-okey. ¡MAMA!

-Ya voy, ya voy. 37'5, tampoco tienes mucha fiebre, te traeré una aspirina y será mejor que no te muevas de la cama en todo el día

* * *

Me pase todo el día en la cama con el ordenador y el móvil. Estaba super entretenida viendo Bones, la verdad es que me encantaba la trama de la serie y la conexión que tenían los personajes. Ya era la hora de cenar y mi madre me subió una taza de caldo de pollo y pescado, era lo que me hacía siempre para cenar cuando me ponía mala, no sé qué haría sin ella.

* * *

Estuve toda la semana mala sin poder salir de la cama, cogí una gripe horrible.

A la semana siguiente cuando me recupere, Madison apareció en mi casa con una cesta llena de las galletas que hacia su madre que tanto me gustaban. Era miércoles y teníamos que ir al instituto, así que, cogimos un par de galletas para el camino y nos fuimos.

Las clases fueron tan aburridas como siempre, pero esta vez nos habían añadido algo más de tiempo, se ve que si te pasas toda la clase charrando, riéndote, peinándote o pintándote las uñas, te castigan dos horas después de clase. Nos tuvimos que quedar Madison, Mike y yo con el Sr Montgomery, nos pusieron a cada uno en cada esquina, pero aun así nos mandábamos mensajes con el móvil o nos cambiábamos de sitio, total si nos pillaban era una bronca y ya.

Al terminar las horas de castigo me fui a casa de Madison, no me apetecía nada llevarme una charla de mis padres y a parte le tenía que contar una cosa a Madi, que solo le podía contar a ella y necesitaba consejo. Subimos a su habitación lo más rápido posible para evitar a sus padres, nos sentamos en su cama y nos hicimos la manicura, mientras ella me pintaba las uñas yo aproveche para contárselo.

-Madi.

-¿Si?

-Tengo un problemón, y necesito que me ayudes.

-Cuenta, yo te ayudo a solucionarlo, tampoco será tan grave.

-vale pero esto no sale de aquí…

-Okey

-….tengo un retraso.


End file.
